


March of the Dorks

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the Zeller-Price household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March of the Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for #1 of the Prellernet prompts, go join [Here](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com/post/90460604673/rules-must-be-following-me-i-will-be)

They finally had the night off for what felt like forever. Jack usually ruined their plans by dragging them out to some non-descript location at freezing o’clock to hang around for hours on end until Will bastard Graham showed up to impart his pearls of wisdom. Jimmy would always roll his eyes and ask Bev why Jack felt the need for guess work rather than actual evidence and Bev would tell him to suck it up.  
Jimmy was lounging on the sofa, his head resting on Brian’s lap as he flicked through Netflix. Locard was squished on the sofa lying half on top of Jimmy.  


“Shutter island?”

“No.”

“The departed?”

“Brian are you just naming every Leonardo Dicaprio movie? 

“Nooo…”

“What about a horror movie?”

“No.”

“Comedy.”

“Hmm….No.” 

“Jimmmmmmy.” Brian whined “Just pick something.” 

“Oh there’s a document—“

“Not a documentary, please no.” 

“It’s about penguins.” Jimmy was practically fluttering his eyelashes at Brian who closed his eyes shaking his head. 

“Baby penguins.” Jimmy tickled Brian’s chin until he opened his eyes laughing and shoving Jimmy’s hand away. 

“Fine.” Brian huffed finding the documentary that Jimmy had recorded a few weeks ago he pressed play and peered down at the face looking up at him grinning like a mad man."

“Thanks B.” 

Jimmy already felt tired before sitting down to watch the movie but with Brian running a soothing hand through his hair his eyelids started to feel heavy five minutes into the movie. The next time he opened them he had missed most of the movie, the baby penguins weren’t so little anymore. He looked to Brian whose eyes were bloodshot and watery."

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Jimmy asked his tone full of worry, he sat up and wiped the tears from his husband’s face.

“This movie,” Brian snivelled “the baby penguins either starving to death or being stolen by other penguins and then the stupid seal came.” 

Jimmy pulled Brian into a hug trying to stifle his laughter. “Aw baby it’s okay it’s just nature that's what happens.” 

“I know but they’re cute.” He pouted into Jimmy’s shoulder. 

“Now that bird is eating the penguin.” Brian screeched, trying to find the remote to switch it off. Jimmy burst out laughing. 

“You poor thing,” Jimmy found the remote and turned the TV off, he sat beside Brian letting him rest his head on his shoulder feeling sorry for himself.

“We should have watched the horror movie.” Brian mumbled wiping his face. Jimmy couldn’t stop smiling at how adorable his husband was.

“I didn’t know penguins had this effect on you.” Jimmy pressed a kiss to Brian’s forehead trying to soothe him.

“I didn’t either, how can Morgan Freeman just be fine with this?” Brian asked outraged. 

“I don’t think he’s personally responsible B.” 

Brian shoved Jimmy who burst out laughing again. “You’re too cute B, wait until I tell Bev.” 

Brian gave Jimmy a harsh stare. “You dare tell anyone about this and we’re getting divorced.“

“Aw but it’s so adorable.” Jimmy squished Brian’s cheeks together bringing his face closer to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Please do not tell anyone I cried over penguins.” Brian pouted and Jimmy stole another kiss grinning.

“Okay I promise, if we can watch killer bees of Africa tomorrow.” 

Brian groaned into Jimmy’s shoulder mumbling “You and your bees.” Jimmy shook Locard awake for him to jump down. 

“Come on time for bed, you’ve had enough drama for one night.” He took Brian’s hand and pulled him up from the sofa.

“You fell asleep, just left me and the penguins to fend for ourselves.” 

“I’m sorry B, you’re so brave.” Jimmy patted his face patronising him and Brian shoved him away playfully. 

“Don’t be mean I’m upset.” Brian pouted again making his eyes wide, Jimmy pulled him closer placing soft kisses up Brian’s neck until he reached his ear. “I think I can cheer you up.” He whispered before capturing Brian’s mouth to kiss the pout away. 

The next day at work Brian didn’t know where Jimmy had gotten to, he had been gone a few hours and Brian was trying to busy himself with paperwork. He was trying to ignore Beverly singing as she cleaned the lab thinking no one could hear her. Eventually he gave up unsure if it was the singing or the paperwork annoying him, but he decided to go back to his office he shared with Jimmy to see if he had returned.

There was no Jimmy, however there was a small gift left on his desk and Brian gingerly walked over to it. He picked up the small box and opened it. He pulled out a fluffy plush baby penguin with a small note stuck to its flipper. _Look after me Brian._

It was then he heard the bursts of laughing from his two colleagues, Jimmy and Beverly watching from the door.

“Jimmy!” Brian hollered, he was going to kill his husband.


End file.
